A Viserys Targaryen Love Story-The Golden Rose
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Viserys Targaryen is just a 22 year old boy who is looking for his queen. He may be evil, but now that he has met his queen. He becomes a hero instead of being a villian. But the question is? Will he be a hero for the rest of his life? or become a villian again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1-Viserys

One day there was a young man who was about 22 his name was Viserys Targaryen he was also in the Targaryen House with his sister and he wanted to be king but first before he was to become one he had to find a girl who would be his queen. He came across a gorgeous girl who was the same age as he was she had brown hair and blue eyes . " Hello madam and what is your name? " He asked . I then said "My name is Erin what's yours ? " He then answered the question with a smile " The names Viserys Targaryen oh and one question will you be my Queen?" I smiled back and said " Sure I will of course I would love to be ." I knew he was a bit evil but all that had changed when I met him he had became a hero instead of a villian. So then I sat down with him and asked " So you got any siblings ?" He nodded. " Yeah I have a sister named Daenerys but sometimes I like to call her Dany and a brother named Rhaegar but unfortunately he was killed by someone I don't really know how or who killed him though." I then said " I'm sorry to hear that." I then hugged him as he had told me the sad story about his brother.


	2. Chapter 2-Saving Erin

As I was walking someone had grabbed my arm and had a hold of me . I then began screaming and all of a sudden Viserys had came to the rescue on a horse he made the guy let go and then grabbed a hold of me and put me on the back of the horse behind him as I held him close to me so I wouldn't fall off . I had then said when he was riding the horse. " Thank you Viserys for saving my life ." He smiled while he was riding and he had said " Your welcome my sweet girl. " I had blushed as he said that. I knew from this day now he had changed he was no longer a villain he had turned into a hero now.


	3. Chapter 3-The Golden Rose

Then we had got to the castle and got off the horse he helped me off the horse after I let go of him we then walked inside and I sat down while he was going to go get something and there it was what he had brought back was a golden rose which was beautiful he then handed it to me and said "Here my sweet girl I think you should have this." I smiled as I took it and said " Awww it's beautiful , Viserys how did you know I liked roses?" I had asked . He then answered "Jaime told me ." I then asked " Jaime Lannister right am I correct?" He nodded " Yep. " He had said with a smile. I then smelled the rose it smelled really nice and I loved roses so much they were one of my favorite flowers in the whole wide world.


	4. Ch 4-Are You And Jaime Related Somehow?

As I sat down with Viserys , Jaime had walked over and said " Hey Erin how are you?" He had smiled as he asked me that. I then answered " I'm doing pretty good how about you?" I had asked him. " Pretty good Jaime." I had said as I smiled . Then Viserys asked " Are you and Jaime related somehow?" I nodded and said " Yes we are we're cousins actually with the same last name most cousins don't have the same last name and some do ." Viserys then said "Ah I see sounds pretty cool. " He smiled then I smiled back at him . I then gave Jaime a hug before he had to go back home. " Bye Jaime love you your the coolest cousin ever ." I had said to him with a smile as I hugged him. "Bye and love you too Erin and I think the same about you too." He smiled then walked away to go back home .


	5. Chapter 5-The First Kiss

Viserys and I had went inside of the castle ,we sat down on the royal couch and cuddled for a bit as we were cuddling he had put his hand on my cheek as he kissed my lips it was so romantic our first kiss was so magical it literally felt like sparks were flying in the air .Also everytime I was with him I felt happy to be with him .After when we stopped kissing I had said " Viserys you are a good kisser ." He blushed as he spoke " Why thank you darling ." I smiled as I then said to him " No problem and your very welcome ." I was still smiling after I had said that to him.


	6. Chapter 6-I Love You Viserys Targaryen

I then got up and so did he and we stood near a wall as we did I had looked over at him as I smiled " I love you Viserys Targaryen ." He looked at me and said with a smile upon his face. " Awww I love you too ,Erin Lannister ." I couldn't help but smile I then went over to him and hugged him .As I did I had asked " So... Viserys what would you like to do now? got any ideas?" He then had replied "Yep we could go for a walk if you'd like to ." I nodded as he took a hold of my hand and we walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7-Going For A Walk

We had walked down the streets and stopped at some place to get something to drink we had sat down at a table and our drinks had been brought to the table so we drank our drinks then after that he paid for them and then we went back to the castle and I had sat down with Viserys on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8-Relaxation In The Hot Tub

"Hey Viserys is there a hot tub around here in the castle or somewhere near it? " I asked curiously .He then said "Yes there is actually I'll show you just got to get ready to go in ." He then went and took off his shirt and put on some swimming shorts that were black I had then put on a red bathing suit and I went to wait for him in the hallway so we both could go together he had then came out and took my hand as he walked to the hot tub and got in when we were finally in the hot tub together we chatted for a bit . I smiled at him as I looked into his beautiful lilac eyes of his.


	9. Chapter 9-His Lilac Eyes

I was still looking into his lilac eyes as I said to him with a smile "Viserys you have really pretty lilac eyes." He smiled back as he said " Thank you ,my love I think you have really pretty blue eyes ." I smiled "Thank you very much Viserys ." When I was with him he always knew how to make me happy and long time ago he was just known as a evil guy until it all changed that day we had met he had became a hero and not to mention that he had saved my life when some guy grabbed me if it wasn't for Viserys saving my life the guy would've still had a hold of me or worse I could've been hurt or killed.


	10. Chapter 10 -Braiding Viserys

We had then got out of the hot tub and got changed into normal clothes and went into the living room .I had then sat behind Viserys as he was sitting in front of me as I asked. " Hey Viserys ,can I braid your hair and fasten it at the back with a hair clip if you don't mind?" He nodded " Sure go ahead of course I don't mind if you do ." He smiled I then took a brush and began brushing his hair then I took a strand of his white-blond hair and braided it then the same with the other side after that I put both of them together in the back and fastened it with a hair clip that was black .I had then said " There it's done .Do ya like it ?" He looked at his hair from the back of the mirror and spoke " Looks good thank you,love ." I smiled and said "Your welcome and I'm glad you do ." He then smiled.


	11. Chapter 11-So Inlove With Viserys

Ever since I had met Viserys Targaryen for the very first time I was so inlove with after I had braided his hair and pinned it back he got up and sat down on the couch with me .I smiled at him and asked "Hey Viserys what would you like to do now?"He then answered as he asked "How about we look at some pictures of me when I was a child ?How's that sound ?" I smiled " Sure, sounds good I would love to see some pictures of you when you were a child ." He smiled and took out some.


	12. Ch 12-Viserys You Look Cute In That One

He had showed me a picture of him wearing a black shirt with a white collar and his long white-blond hair. I at him as I looked up from the picture and asked as I also said "Awwww, Viserys you look cute in that one .How old were you in this picture ?" I had showed him the picture that I was referring to. He had smiled as he answered "I was 5 years old in that one and thank you my , dear ." I smiled back at him and replied " That's cool you were very adorable when you were a kid and you still are adorable and very handsome and those cheekbones you have now are totally cute. " He blushed a little ." Hehehe ,thank you ." He had said . " Welcome." I said as I smiled at him.


	13. Ch13-Viserys You Have The Sweetest Smile

Viserys and I then went outside and sat down beside eachother near some rocks I then looked over a him he was smiling at me so I told him " Viserys you have the sweetest smile." He then said "Thank you sweetie and by the way I love you ." I smiled as he had said that then I had said " I love you too Viserys and your welcome honey ." I said as I kissed his cheek softly .Then Jaime appeared " I can tell you two are inlove ." He had said cheerfully and happy for his cousin that she loved Viserys and that they were together. Viserys then said " Yes indeed we are inlove ." Jaime then replied " That's good to hear I'm happy for you two ." We both then smiled at my cousin.


	14. Chap14-So When Are You Getting Married?

Jaime then asked " Hey Erin can I talk to you for a sec in private ?" I then nodded as I went over to Viserys and kissed his cheek telling him I would be back . So Jaime took me into a different room and whispered quietly "So when are you and Viserys getting married? " I then said " I don't know yet he hasn't asked me yet let's go back to where we were you coming ? " He nodded and then went back into the living room I then sat down beside Viserys even though Jaime didn't really like him but if Viserys and I got married he would at least try to get along with him or if we were dating as well . I then put my head on Viserys 's shoulder and smiled as I did so .


	15. Chapter 15-Hey Jon How Are You?

Later that day Jon had came over he had sat down on a chair as I had asked with a smile " Hey Jon how are you ?" He smiled then he started talking. "I've been doing good have you seen your cousin lately ?" He asked . "Yeah I seen him the other day actually why ? " I had asked curiously . " I can't seem to find him we've got to find out where Jaime is so who's coming with me to find him ?" asked ,Jon. " I will ." I said as Viserys nodded and walked with me and Jon to go find my cousin .


	16. Chapter 16-Jaime Where Are You?

As we walked in the forest I was walking beside Viserys and I had told him " I hope he's okay ." Viserys then had said " Don't worry we'll find him we just have to look around . I then called out nodding . "Jaime !where are you ?!" Then Viserys heard something and asked ," Wait a minute did you hear that ? " I looked back at him as he looked back at me as went to find him there in a room we had finally found him " Untie me please ." Jaime replied so we then untied him then we all got out of the room afterwards .


End file.
